Love Wins
by lquincy
Summary: Hyukjae just has to give a big damn care about this so called marriage legalization in USA when a certain someone in his mind just...simply doesn't. It gives him the frustration that squeezes the life out of him for sure. Will it be alright, though? A summary of a HaeHyuk fan fiction. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). I've warned ya!


Hyukjae menghela napasnya agak kasar tepat di saat ia meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya di kasur tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Ia merasa energinya menurun drastis ketika membaca berita yang menjadi _trending topic_ dunia itu, entah kenapa. Ia memutuskan tidak akan membuka semua akun SNSnya hari ini karena itu hanya akan menambah pusing di kepalanya. Jelas, pasti semua—atau setidaknya kebanyakan—orang akan membahas tentang hal yang sama.

Beritanya sebenarnya tidak membuat Hyukjae tidak senang. Yang ada, ia merasa senang malah. Namun disisi lain ia juga iri. Ah, seandainya dia bukan orang Korea! Damn! Seandainya dia adalah seorang berkebangsaan Amerika, dia pasti tidak akan murung di hari seperti ini.

 _Of course 'they' are happy because 'their' loves will now for sure always win in America while he, here in Korea, suffers from restraining himself upon declaring his oh-so-called love to the world. Love that hurts him like fucking hell!_

 _Damn! He badly wants to go to America, like, right freaking now!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Love Wins**

 **A HaeHyuk fan fiction**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). I've warned ya.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae just has to give a big damn care about this so called marriage legalization in USA when a certain someone in his mind just...simply doesn't. It gives him the frustration that squeezes the life out of him for sure. Will it be alright, though?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae menggeram kesal saat mencoba untuk men _dial_ nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala untuk ke dua belas kalinya. Kesebelas usaha sebelumnya yang ia lakukan telah gagal menghubungkannya dengan orang yang dituju dan dia benar-benar akan meledak jika panggilannya kali ini tersambung lagi ke _operator line_.

" _Ne, yeoboseyo, Hyuk—"_

"Kau darimana saja Lee Donghae bodoh? Kenapa baru mengangkat, hah? Kau tahu sudah berapa kali aku menelponmu? Kau tuli atau bagaimana sehingga tidak mendengar nada dering telponmu?" Hyukjae berteriak tanpa mempedulikan bahwa orang yang berada di _line_ sebelahnya selama beberapa mili detik benar-benar sempat mengalami tuli sesaat akibat teriakannya yang menggema langsung menuju telinga. Namun, tak lama setelahnya, orang yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu terkekeh pelan. Kekasih urakannya ini pasti sedang sangat rindu padanya karena sudah dua hari tidak bertemu.

"Maaf aku seharian ada rapat dan tadi sedikit lelah. Aku ketiduran. Tapi tenanglah, aku juga merindukanmu, _baby._ "

Hyukjae mencoba meredakan amarahnya menghadapi—atau lebih tepatnya berbicara—dengan orang paling narsis dan percaya diri yang pernah ia kenal semasa dua puluh sembilan tahun ia hidup di dunia ini. Siapa yang bilang ia sedang rindu? Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bilang kan? Oke, mungkin memang iya tapi Hyukjae tentu tidak mau mengakuinya keras-keras. Dia bukan lelaki murahan yang gampang mengucapkan rindu. Bahkan meski itu pada Lee Donghae. Kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya merindukan uangmu. Cepat kirim uang!" Hyukjae benar-benar orang yang _tsundere_. Dia paling pantang mengucapkan hal-hal merujuk pada afeksi seperti itu dengan gamblang. _Sadly, Donghae knows him a bit too well._

"Ouch, _that hurts. Baby_ ku tak merindukanku. Hanya uangku saja. Sedihnya!" Bohong. Tentu saja Donghae bohong. Dari nada bicaranya bahkan terdengar amat jelas kalau dia hanya berpura-pura. Ia tahu Hyukjaenya sedang rindu namun dia hanya mengelak. Uhh, tapi justru sifat Hyukjae seperti itulah yang malah membuat Donghae tidak ada bosan-bosannya pada lelaki berbibir tebal itu. Hyukjae sulit ditaklukkan. Dan Donghae patut bangga karena dia berhasil memiliki Hyukjae setelah melewati sekian lama masa pendekatan. Tapi dia tidak masalah, itu membuat Donghae tahu karakteristik dari kekasih urakannya itu di luar kepala. _Just like a soul mate in a romance story._

Sayangnya, yang tidak Donghae ketahui adalah, bahwa meskipun ia tahu Hyukjae sedang mengelak tentang dirinya merindukannya, dia tidak tahu kalau…

"Aku tidak bohong soal aku rindu uangmu. Aku benar-benar butuh uang, Donghae. Kirimi aku sekarang!" Hyukjae serius dengan perkataannya dan memastikan dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang pas dan sesuai kondisi. Mendengar itu, senyum di wajah Donghae yang terukir karena ia tadi membayangkan Hyukjaenya sedang merona menyembunyikan perasaan rindunya luntur seketika. _What the hell?_ Hyukjae serius menelponnya hanya untuk minta uang?

"Hyukjae?"

"Huh?"

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Apa uang tinggalanku kurang?"

"Tidak kurang kalau hanya digunakan di sini. Masalahnya adalah aku harus pergi dan aku butuh uang lebih."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Amerika."

"APA KATAMU? APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA?" kali ini giliran Hyukjae yang mengalami tuli sementara. Hyukjae merengut kesal karena nada bicara Donghae sama sekali tidak santai. Dan Hyukjae paling tidak suka dibentak meski ia suka membentak.

"Berani sekali kau membentakku, Donghae?"

"Ah, _baby._ Aku tidak bermaksud membentak." Donghae menyesali ucapannya.

"Lalu tadi apa?"

"Aku hanya kaget. Untuk apa kau ke Amerika? Mau jalan-jalan? Kau kuajak ikut ke London bersama tidak mau dan sekarang kau malah memilih pergi ke Amerika. Sendiri. Tanpa aku. Kenapa?"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Ia tahu Donghae seorang _businessman_ yang sibuk namun mustahil kan dia tidak tahu berita yang sedang luar biasa popular ini?

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Huh?"

"Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu?" Hyukjae mulai memiliki spekulasi lain. Dia dan Donghae sudah berpacaran selama hampir enam tahun dan telah tinggal satu atap selama empat tahun. Itupun belum dihitung dengan masa pendekatan yang dilakukan Donghae padanya. Dihitung-hitung sudah delapan tahun lebih sejak pertama kali Donghae mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Hyukjae.

Sudah selama itu dan mereka sudah saling menyatu, namun penyatuan itu belum sah. Ya, belum. Mereka belum menikah. Dan kini, kesempatan untuk mengesahkannya terbuka lebar di Amerika. Namun, Hyukjae mulai berburuk sangka pada Donghae. Ia terdengar sangat kaget ketika Hyukjae menyatakan niat untuk pergi ke Amerika. Jangan-jangan, Donghae nya tidak mau menikahinya? Apa Donghae mulai bosan padanya? Bagaimana ini? Hyukjae stress sendiri jadinya.

Sementara di seberang telpon Hyukjae, Donghae kini memegang telponnya dengan perasaan khawatir. Beberapa detik setelah ia mengucapkan "Apa maksudmu pura-pura tidak tahu?" untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae tadi.

"Hello, Hyukjae _baby,_ kau kenapa diam? Jawab sayang!" mungkin jika kalian mendengarnya, pernyataan ini terdengar sangat _cheesy_ dan gombal, namun hal itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Donghae. Dia sungguh-sungguh khawatir atas kediaman Hyukjae. Maka dari itu sembari terus berusaha mengajak Hyukjae bicara, ia mengetikkan jarinya di _keyboard_ PC nya dan langsung mencari di browser, 'What happened in America'. Koneksi internet yang terlampau cepat syukurlah mampu untuk mempengaruhi otaknya untuk berpikir dengan cepat pula. _America Legalizes Gay Marriage. Holy Freaking Shit._ Donghae merasa bodoh sekarang. Tentu saja, tentu, Hyukjae pasti ingin kesana. _What kind of gays who don't?_

" _Baby—"_ Donghae ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Hyukjae memotong perkataannya.

"Lupakan. Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak jadi ingin ke Amerika." Donghae menghela napas lelah karena Hyukjae nya cepat sekali menuruti emosi nya. Donghae tahu, Hyukjae mengira ia tidak mau menikah dengannya. _Of course he knows_. Hyukjae dan emosinya seperti buku yang terbuka lebar di hadapan Donghae.

"Kau salah paham, _baby."_

"Don't 'baby' me!"

Donghae memutuskan bahwa dia harus segera jujur.

"Aku baru saja _browsing_. Tentang apa yang terjadi di Amerika, aku baru tahu semenit yang lalu. Aku tidak bermaksud lain saat menanyai tujuanmu ke Amerika karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Hyukjae."

"…"

"Dan untuk masalah ini…"

Hyukjae menunggu Donghae meneruskan ucapannya, namun setelah beberapa detik menunggu, ia tahu Donghae butuh dorongan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Err. Itu…bisakah kita…uhmm…menundanya sebentar saja?" Donghae berucap ragu. Sungguh, dia takut Hyukjae salah paham.

Dan Hyukjae memang salah paham. Di dalam pikiran Hyukjae, sekarang ini adalah pikiran ingin membunuh Donghae dan pikiran-pikiran frustasi lainnya. Benarkan, Donghae tidak mau menikahinya?

Keduanya saling diam. Sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae berucap—

"Kau ingin kita berakhir di sini?" bulu kuduk Donghae meremang mendengar kalimat maut itu terucap dari mulut Hyukjae.

Tuh kan! Donghae sudah tebak. Ia tahu ini pasti akan sangat sulit menjelaskan kondisi ini pada Hyukjae.

" _Baby!_ Kau jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak seperti itu! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kita berakhir di sini. Kau benar-benar salah paham."

"Salah paham apanya? Aku bertujuan mengajakmu meresmikan hubungan kita dan kau meminta untuk ditunda. Enam tahun apa masih perlu ditunda, Donghae?"

Donghae memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya ngilu. Hal yang paling tidak ia harap untuk dibicarakan ini justru malah terjadi ketika seharusnya ia bisa bersorak bahagia dengan kekasih tercintanya.

"Hyukjae sayang."

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku."

"Hei, mana mungkin begitu, _baby?"_

"Dan kau pasti sudah punya _baby_ yang lain."

Donghae mengukur kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Hyukjae _and his bitchiness gotta strike on Donghae tonight. Cha-ching!_

"Kumohon diam dan dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Hyukjae."

"Kau bahkan sudah tidak mau mendengarkan aku, Donghae."

"Hyukjae, aku serius!"

" _Fine, Sherlock. Your turn!"_ Hyukjae mencibir. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hyukjae merasa frustasi sekali. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah merasa tidak _manly_ sampai seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Donghae mulai menenangkan pikirannya dan mencoba menata kalimat agar tidak lagi terdengar salah di telinga Hyukjae. Karena dia tahu Hyukjae sedang sangat kalut saat ini.

"Aku memintamu menundanya bukan karena aku tidak ingin menikah, sayang. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalaupun ada orang di dunia ini yang sangat ingin kunikahi, itu tidak lain adalah hanya seorang Lee Hyukjae. Tidak ada, satupun orang yang mampu membuat Lee Donghae berpaling dari Lee Hyukjae. Kau yang terpenting dan kau tahu hal itu. Apapun yang kau minta, aku ingin segera menurutinya. Tapi masalahnya, saat ini—"

"Kau tidak mau, begitu?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan amarah. Dia tidak ingin marah pada Hyukjae.

"Saat ini, Hyukjae, aku tidak bisa menurutimu karena aku di London. Dan sekarang kau ada di Korea. Aku tidak mau calon suamiku pergi sendirian ke Amerika. Kau harus menunggu lima hari lagi agar aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini dan menjemputmu di Korea. Aku harus memastikan bahwa aku dan Lee Hyukjae nanti akan bersanding bersama dengan keadaan paling bahagia. Tidak dengan kau mengurusinya sendirian di Amerika sementara aku ada di London. Aku hanya memintamu menundanya lima hari. Apa kau tidak bisa?"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Hyukjae bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Ini memalukan, Hyukjae! Kau sudah salah paham dengan Donghae dan kau bertindak seolah kau orang paling teraniaya! Hyukjae _the drama queen indeed._

"Hyuk?"

"…"

"Hei? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau tidak bisa menunggu ya? Kau sangat ingin menikah secepatnya denganku sampai segitunya?" Kali ini, nada bicara Donghae adalah nada menggoda. Dia tahu Hyukjae sedang malu saat ini karena salah paham. Ck, salah sendiri!

"Diamlah! Sebulan pun juga tidak masalah! Asal kau menepati janjimu untuk menikah denganku."

"Ah! Benarkah sebulan boleh? Kebetulan kalau begitu. London kan tempat yang indah, aku bisa menikmati waktuku selama sebulan di sini. Ah, Hyukjae, kenapa sih kau tidak ikut denganku kemari?"

"Donghae!"

Sang empunya nama hanya terkekeh kecil. Hyukjae pun juga terbawa suasana mendengar kekehan polos kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku akan pulang secepatnya dan menjemputmu, Hyuk."

"Tentu saja. Kau harus!" nada _bossy_ itu terdengar lagi dari mulut Hyukjae.

"Siap boss. Ya sudah, ini larut malam di London. Aku sangat amat mengantuk. Bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang agar aku bisa tidur?"

"Aku sedang tidak memegangmu."

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa jantungku seperti kau remas? Rasanya penuh sesak akan bayangmu, Hyuk."

"Tutup telponnya! Aku geli mendengar gombalanmu!" Hyukjae memerah hebat. Dan Donghae hanya tergelak ringan setelahnya.

"Okay. See ya soon, _baby. Love ya!"_

"Hmm…"

"Hahaha. I know right? You love me too. Bye bye!"

Dan line telpon yang menghabiskan waktu cukup lama itupun akhirnya terhenti dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di masing-masing wajah penelepon dan orang yang ditelepon.

Ah, mereka akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Apalagi Hyukjae, meski di Korea ini masih pagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang terlalu banyak berpikir tadi tepat setelah menerima pesan dari kekasihnya nun jauh disana. Hyukjae tersenyum begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

 _ **From: Donghae**_

 _ **It doesn't really matter whether in Korea or America, baby. I know that you're by my side and I'm by your side. That alone is enough. Because it is you, love wins. That is what I believe all this time.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your Love, Donghae**_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n: Happy Ramadan Mubarak for everyone who celebrates it. I actually didn't have plan to write a story in this fasting month but what has happened in America shocked the hell out of me and yeah I know I'm cursing but it is okay since I'm not doing fasting right now. This is kinda rushed and short tho, cuz I just make it for fun. It doesn't even look like what I usually write because it is way too cheesy. But nah, whatever. And let me tell you my secret, I actually had made another story. Kind of long oneshot but, tbh I don't think I'll post it soon because I'm…just not in the mood. Hehehe, I'll post it after Eid Mubarak. Only if you want me to, ofc.**

 **Anyway, whatddaya have in mind reading this short story? Mind to tell me? ^^**


End file.
